The Return of InuYasha
by ShaD.23
Summary: Naraku is dead and gone. InuYasha is dead but is he really gone? Read and find out. Read & Review please. I've added an Epilouge now that the final chapter has been published in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of InuYasha**

Word from author: I know you'll probably hate me for killing off InuYasha but this is how I thought it all would end. The final chapter to InuYasha has been published and released in Japan some time ago. I felt my entire body tremble as I read it, and now I look at this story and think 'Damn, this sucks compared to the ending Rumiko Takehashi made.' She finished InuYasha in royal fashion, but to this day, I still remember how I spent months wondering how things would wrap up. This is the end I thought would be inevitable so many years ago, but turned out to be just another failed prediction of the end of InuYasha. If you don't care about spoilers, read my review for the final chapter of InuYasha in the next chapter. If you don't want spoilers, don't read the review in the next chapter and just read my monologue on InuYasha and other past epics with my final addition of The Return of InuYasha. Without further ado, read what I thought would be the perfect ending.

* * *

Deep in Feudal Japan, a dark fortress is housing a most fearsome battle. Inside, Naraku, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha are in a furious battle.

"It is futile to resist any LONGER!"

Naraku swings a large blade at Sango, nipping her cheek. Miroku jumps in and shoots 3 parchments at Naraku. He starts to burn. He simply smiles.

"Foolish mortals"he sighs. He pulses with energy, blowing the parchments away. "Your petty skirmish ends now"he calls, sending bursts of fire at them all. "AND YOUR POOR, PATHETIC, SHORT, MEANINGLESS EXISTENCE WITH IT!!"

InuYasha swings the Tetsusaiga, knocking each burst back at Naraku.

"Give it up Naraku!"InuYasha shouted "We've done it all! We freed Kagura, Soothed Kikyo's soul, and saved Kohaku from death. But this is where it all comes down to. Tonight Naraku, YOU WILL DIE!"

Naraku roared with fury.

" FOOLISH HALF-DEMON!"he snarled "YOU WILL BE SLAUTERED FIRST!"

They both fly for each other and swing their blades. InuYasha's robe is torn and a hole is gaping in Naraku's chest. Shippo casts fire in the hole and the complete Shikon Jewel flies out. InuYasha catches it and shatters it. Naraku rives in pain.

"You an' the Jewel are one, yes?"InuYasha asked smiling.

"How...how…do…you…"Naraku began to stutter.

"The Jewel is worthless to all but you"InuYasha taunted "That's what you wanted, that's the curse you laid upon it, right?"

"InuYasha!" Miroku called, clutching his hand "It's done! The Wind-Tunnel, I feel it sealing!"

He pulled the guard off his accursed hand and balled up a fist. He glared at Naraku.

"It's all over Naraku!"he called.

"Hey Miroku!" A smug grin spread across InuYasha's face "Use the Wind-Tunnel on Naraku while it's still there, for old-time sake!"

Miroku looked up at Naraku

"WIND-TUNNEL!" He called opening his hand. The black hole began to suck Naraku and the Jewel Shards into it.

"Happy landing Naraku!"called InuYasha, smirking. Naraku glared up at him.

"Savor the taste of victory"he began as he gashed InuYasha deeply in the chest. "during your final moments!"

InuYasha collapsed as Naraku was sucked into the void. Everyone gathers around him, speechless.

"INUYASHA!"Kagome cried in disbelief. He strained.

"Well"InuYasha moaned "looks like I won't be bothering…you anymore…"

"Don't say that InuYasha"Kagome cried.

"…But why…"InuYasha uttered.

Kagome sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you"she confessed "that's why…"

InuYasha opened his eyes completely

"...No lies…?"

Kagome sniffed once more.

"…Well"InuYasha uttered "I guess it's safe to say I feel the same…about you…"

Tears welled up in Kagome's, Sango's, and Shippo's eyes, while Miroku stood motionless.

"…Kagome… one way or another… we'll be together... we'll always be…together…"

InuYasha leaned up with all his might and kissed Kagome for the last time. Finally, his eyes closed slowly and his breathing stopped. Kagome started to cry for him, soon followed by Shippo. Sango buried her face in Miroku's side. He still stood motionless.

Days later, a large crowd of people had gathered in the village. Kaede stood next to InuYasha's body, holding a torch. In the crowd were Shippo, Myoga on Shippo's shoulder, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, a few wolf demons, Kohaku, Totosai, Kagura, and a strange trio, dressed in hooded robes, one very small, one slightly larger, and one adult, his left sleeve hanging loosely as if there were no arm in it. Kaede passed Kagome, dressed in a priestess robe, the torch, who reluctantly ignited the pedestal the body was lying on. Almost each of them began to mourn for him as the fire burned away the great warrior. Soon after the flames died, the winds picked up, scattering the ashes to the four winds. Kagome bid them all farewell and climbed through the well, holding the Tetsusaiga. Soon after leaving the well, it caved in, clearly with no use anymore. Kagome simply continued on.

Later, Kagome's family was seated around the table for dinner. She was still silent and still dressed in the priestess robes.

"Kagome?"her mother asked "Are you alright?"

"You've been quiet since you got home"Sota piped "An' what's with the duds?"

Kagome looked up, as if she just noticed.

"Is something wrong?"her Grandfather asked. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She hung her head and started crying. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly"INUYASHA'S DEAD!"

She continued to sob as her grandfather put his arm around her.

"That's terrible… please tell me"he asked "what were his last words to you?"

Kagome looked up at him, silent.

"That we'll always be together…"

Sota sniffed, a sad look in his eyes. Her grandfather held her close.

"All will be well"he thought"...some day…"

The next day, Kagome walked slowly to school. She continued silently, thinking deeply. At one point she heard something behind her. Turning, she saw a large dog with a thick coat of beautiful, sleek, white fur. Its eyes were extremely familiar looking. It rubbed up against her as she pet it. She smiled at it.

"Hello. Where are you from?"

The dog barked a few times. It was apparently fond of her.

"You should be going home"Kagome said "I gotta go…"

She walked off, the dog still following her. She turned back after about a block to see it still following her.

"Go on. Go home."

The dog stared at her, motionless. Kagome clearly had enough. She began to sob iloudly.

"SIT BOY!"she shouted before she could stop herself. The dog, instead of sitting, lied down on his belly. Kagome stared in disbelief. What kind of dog was this?

"Just…Stay…Please…" She said in a shaking voice. She walked off, the dog staring at her. Later, at school, she was staring off into space, still thinking of InuYasha. She looked out the window and saw a silhouette of him standing in front of a row of bushes. His final words still rang in her mind "We'll always be… together…"

The silhouette faded to reveal something in the bushes where it was. Kagome looked closely and saw the dog sitting in the bushes, staring right back at Kagome. She stared in disbelief. What could this dog be doing there?

The rest of the day passed in a haze of memories and tears. Kagome was walking home, tears in her eyes, wondering how she would be able to go on without him. She turned to see the dog following her. She felt her anger rise.

"What do you want? Leave me alone!"

The dog just sat there. Kagome felt her temper flare. She stomped over to it and smacked it in the face. It whimpered and ran away. She stared at the running animal and fell to her knees, tears welling up.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"she sobbed, tearful. She continued home after about ten minutes, looking down she passed an alley.

"Hey sweet thang, Heh heh heh"said a gruff voice from within it.

Kagome turned to see three men a few years older than her coming out of the alley. The one in the middle looked like the leader.

"Wanna see somthin' cool?"he asked in his unconvincing voice of sympathy.

"NO!"shrieked Kagome, stumbling back.

"Well I do"laughed the one on the left. "Get 'er boss!"

They started chasing her down the street. She ran a few different directions and before she knew it, she forgot where she was.

"INUYASHA! HELP ME!"she called out. She just noticed what she said and got lost in her thoughts. She didn't even see herself run into an alley.

"NO INU-WHATEVER'S GONNA SAVE YOU, LOVE!"called one of the punks. She tripped and landed against the wall. They all came up to her snickering.

"We gonna enjoy this, right boss?"asked the one on the right.

"No, I'M gonna enjoy this"he said hitting the other in the shoulder. He turned back to Kagome, a menacing look on his face. "An' don't scream girl, it gives me headaches."

The three laugh as he walks over to her. Kagome does the only thing she can think of.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP! MMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"I say-ed"the Punk Leader started "DON'T SCREAM!"

A Barking could be heard. The dog ran in, looking furious. It stood in front of Kagome, barking wildly at the punks.

"What's with the dog?"one asked.

"Get 'im boss"said the other

"I don't need this"moaned the Punk Leader. He swung at the dog but missed. The dog clamped his jaws on the punks arm and gnawed ferociously at it. He screamed and started pushing the dog off him. The dog leapt back in front of Kagome, barking again.

"Let's stick it to 'im"one suggested. They pulled out their knives and came up to him. They each swung at the dog, missing him completely. The dog dodged each swing and head-butted the two grunts, and then started swinging his jaws at the leader.

"C'MON BOSS! LET'S SPLIT!"they shouted. The three ran off, leaving Kagome and the dog. It walked over to her and rubbed its head against her.

"…thank you…"Kagome whispered

The dog licked a cut she got from tripping, then whined sympathetically. Kagome put her hand on the dogs head.

"I'm sorry…"she whispered. She put her arms around the dog and began to cry.

"I'M SO SORRY!"she sobbed loudly. All she could think of while holding the dog was InuYasha, and how holding the dog felt so similar.

Later, she finally got back home and told the three about how the dog saved her and keeps following her. Sota pet it a few times and it licked his face.

"He likes me!"Sota giggled.

"Can I keep him mom? Please?"Kagome plead with her mom.

"Please?"Sota joined in.

Her mom stood there thinking for a while.

"Well…"she began "Alright Kagome. But he's-"

"I know, I know"Kagome began "'My responsibility'. I got it."

"YEAH!"Sota cheered. They walked off to the kitchen, leaving her Grandfather and the dog alone. Buyo rubbed up against the dog, purring, and the dog looked down at it, a playful look in it's eyes.

"Well"Granpa said with a smile "welcome to your new home... **InuYasha**"

There was no mistaking it. The dog clearly smiled at this.

* * *

That** WAS **supposed to be the end, but I added a new chapter after reading the** REAL **ending of the Return of InuYasha.


	2. Epilouge

Hello. It's me. Shady. I read it. The end of InuYasha. Originally I had a huge tribute and a rack of spoilers, but after reading the guidelines, I've cut those two parts out. I decided to write an epilogue in honor of Rumiko Takahashi's amazing ending. It only seemed right._**

* * *

Epilogue~~**_

Kagome was asleep in her room, her arm hanging over the dog. The dog stirred and his paw touched her hand. Deep inside Kagome's dream, she saw the dog. It turned into InuYasha and tears began to stream down her eyes. He walked over to her and wiped them away.

"I said we'd be together again, didn't I?"he asked comforting her.

"Yes..."she whispered smiling. She suddenly woke up and saw the dog smiling at her.

"You're... you're InuYasha, aren't you?"

Unsurprising to her, the dog nodded. Tears started to pour down her face.

"You told me we'll be together forever, right?"

The dog nodded. She wrapped her arms around the dog and began to cry. She and InuYasha were once again, truly together.

"It's great to be back with you, Kagome"InuYasha thought. He put his paw on her shoulder, and the two held the other through the night.

* * *

I almost cried when I wrote this and when I read the final chapter to InuYasha and I am not ashamed. I bet Takehashi-dono cried for something she made. I hope you like it.


End file.
